They All Gasped
by brookie94
Summary: Blair returns from her mysterious disappearance a year ago. BlairxChuck
1. Chapter 1:Coming Home

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Saturday, January 3, 2009

Gossip Girl here.

Spotted: Former Queen **B** at JFK, returning from her mysterious disappearance just a year ago. She was seen with her newlywed mother and step father and……baby? Rumor has it **B** has a new adopted sister. **N** and **C** were seen sharing a joint outside of the Palace hotel. Who thought that these to could once again be friends after last year's little incident? New Queen **H** with Little **J**, **K**, **I**, and **E** sipping lattes on the steps of the Met. Will they be making room for **B**? Lastly, **D** and **S** sharing a kiss in Central Park. **D **is Lonely Boy no more.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Blair stepped off the plane, following her mother and her new step father, Jack Roth, who was carrying nearly four month old Brooke Charlotte Waldorf. Blair had left a year earlier due to the pregnancy scandal. She hadn't told anyone about the baby when she left abruptly to her father's château in France. After Gossip Girl had revealed her and Chuck's affair, she didn't need her making more remarks on the paternity of the baby. She without a doubt knew who the father was now. The dark hair and eyes gave it away if you knew the baby was Blair's. Brooke looked nothing like the golden-haired, blue-eyed boy her mother had dated for twelve years.

Her mother and Jack had came to retrieve her and the baby from France. It would be thought through the Upper East Side that the baby was adopted after the parents died in a car accident. The baby would be known as Brooke Charlotte Roth to everyone else. No one was to know that the baby had been born on September 16, 2008 to Blair Cornelia Waldorf. She hadn't even told her best friend.

She had only contacted one other person the whole time she was in France except for her mother, Serena. As far as Serena knew, Blair was only escaping the rumors, as she herself had done years before, and would be returning for the second semester of senior year.

Blair was considering all of this, as her cell phone beeped, signaling that she had a new text message; Gossip Girl. She opened it, and scrolled down to see pictures of herself and family. _Well, now the entire Upper East Side knows_, she thought to herself. She walked over to Jack's limousine, and got in quickly, before Gossip Girl got any more pictures of her jetlagged self.

As they drove off, Blair took in the familiar Manhattan sights. She took baby Brooke out of Jack's arms, who had been carrying her the whole time, as to not look suspicious. The limo, passed by the Palace hotel, and Blair got a glimpse of two familiar faces, both staring at their cell phones in disbelief. She thought back to one of the worst, if not worst day of her life.

"_I don't want you anymore. I don't see how anyone would"_

"_Then you understand perfectly when I say I want nothing more to do with you Blair"_

She instantly regretted coming back. She would have to face them both sooner or later, because they all came from the same group of friends, _or did_. Blair wasn't sure she would have friends anymore after being dethroned last year in front of their entire junior class. The people who normally worshipped the ground she walked on had turned their backs on her. Imagine what they would think of her if they found out she was a teenage mother.

She pulled her phone back out and called the one friend she could rely on at school Monday.

"S, can you meet me for lunch" …….


	2. Chapter 2:Familiar Faces

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Saturday, January 3, 2009

Gossip Girl here; your one and only look into the fabulous lives of Manhattan's elite.

Hot topic on my blog today: **B**'s arrival. Why did **B **leave in the first place? The only thing we know for sure, is that it was something scandalous. Does it have anything to do with her infidelity with our own **C** and **N**, just a year ago? Or losing her throne, to now **Queen H**? Time will tell, and then it will be my turn to tell you.

Spotted: **B** and **S** in Starbucks on Fifth Avenue. Catching up like old friends? I wonder how long this will last. Place your bets now. For the time being, everyone else seems to be in hiding. Come to think about it, I haven't seen **H**'s loyal best friend, and second-in-command, Penny I a while. Where are you, **P**? The gossip is just getting juicy.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

What did you do in France, B"

Serena had agreed to meet Blair, and they were sitting at a Starbucks on Fifth Avenue. They were both sipping their non-fat no-foam cappuccinos and nibbling at their non-fat blueberry muffins.

"France was…interesting." Blair said knowing that sooner or later she would have to spill about what really happened. "I really missed you though, S."

"Awww, B!"

"So, how are you and Cabbage Patch doing?"

"We're doing pretty good, but Dan seems kind of distant lately."

_Is Dan not satisfying you in bed anymore, S?_

"Hey S, I've got to get home. My mom wants to have a family dinner tonight. You know how those are."

Her and Serena stepped out of the coffee shop, grabbing their coffees to go, and stepped out onto the busy Manhattan streets.

"S, hail a cab for me? Cabbies just love you."

Serena responded by rolling her eyes. "Anything for you, _Queen B_."

Blair scoffed, when she noticed a familiar figure.

_Now, who's to walk by but baby's daddy himself_. Blair, completely surprised at seeing Chuck so soon after having spotted him from her limo hours prior, nearly choked on her coffee.

"On second thought S, I need something new to wear, and Bergdorf Goodman is right there. I haven't been there in a while anyways."

Chuck had received Gossip Girl's messages about Blair's arrival, just like anyone else. He was a little depressed to see her happy in the pictures taken at the airport. Maybe Blair really was over him.

He still felt the need to see her (_butterflies maybe?_), especially after how horrible his last words were to her, before she left to France. After receiving Gossip Girl's last message, he headed off towards Starbucks, without waiting for his driver to come and pick him up. As he approached the coffee shop, he looked across the street to see a head of long, shining blonde hair. Next to it, was a head, a few inches shorter, and covered in long, cascading brown curls.

As he walked in their direction, he lost them in the crowd. He looked around, was about to lose hope, when he saw the two girls laughing, through a store window. Chuck walked in and approached the two girls, to notice they weren't Blair or Serena.

He decided to go home. Chuck was almost glad the girl in the store wasn't run in to Blair. He had no idea what to say to her if he did see her.

"_Sorry for everything I last said to you before you left, and implying you being a slut, even though you were for sleeping with me, and then my best friend later. Anyways, I was just wondering if we could catch up later. Call me?"_

No. That was not something he was going to say to Blair Waldorf. Maybe it would be best if he left her alone. After all, he would see her at school Monday. Maybe she would come approach him._ Or maybe not….._

**Thanks for the reviews. I just started working on this fan fiction, and it is my first. I need 5 more reviews for chapter 3! I promise some Blair and Chuck drama soon.**

**Love, Brooke (13)**

**with help from**

**Brittany (sister-12)**


	3. Chapter 3:Mirrors Don't Hide The Truth

Chapter Three: Mirrors Don't Hide The Truth

Monday, January 5, 2009 5:00 am

Good Morning Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here.

Today's the first day back after the holidays, and college is just around the corner. The grades don't matter any more, because our transcripts are off to the colleges we applied early for. You have got to be early if you're going Ivy. So it's time to enjoy our last semester of high school, and party the stress away. This time next year, we'll be in our cramped dorms, enjoying the "college experience". For those of you who aren't seniors at our prestigious single-sex private schools I feel bad for you. Don't worry, your day will come.

Spotted: **C **seen at Victrola late last night. Seeking comfort in your daddy's burlesque dancers **C**? **N** standing outside the infamous burlesque club last night, inhaling the sweet smoke of his little joint. Is everyone so stressed about school tomorrow? **S **headed towards **B**'s penthouse apartment early this morning. The big story is though, what will happen at school today. Soon as the news comes to me, you all will know.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair woke to the alarm on her phone going off in a series of beeps. She turned over in her bed to where baby Brooke was sleeping peacefully. She had only woken up once in the middle of the night screaming. Blair picked up the sleeping bundle and took her into the nursery adjoining her parent's bedroom. She gently laid sleeping baby Brooke down in her white crib, and headed off quietly to her bathroom to take a shower.

Her mother had told Blair it was best to let the baby sleep in the crib at night. She didn't want the baby in Blair's room, to keep appearances. _As if anyone would be watching. _Blair couldn't bear to leave her sleeping child in another room, so the baby slept in her bed; it would be a little odd in society's eyes for Blair to have a crib in her bedroom. There had already been enough rumors about her in the past and she didn't need another one right now. She had to get her life back on track, and as far as she was concerned Yale would prefer someone who wasn't a teenage mother. Her own mother was disappointed enough in her daughter, and as far as her mother knew, Blair didn't know who the father was. So for the past few days, Blair had got out of bed late, as to retrieve her daughter from the crib, where her mother would never check on the baby, and got up early to place the sleeping baby back in the crib before her mother got up. Even though Blair would never admit it, she couldn't wait to dress her daughter in dresses and tights with headbands and bows. The first time she had laid eyes on Brooke Charlotte Waldorf, Blair loved her daughter, no matter how big of an ass her father was. She had chosen against adoption, as she would want her daughter to have everything, and a mother who cared. The minute the doctors placed the baby in her arms, Blair promised to the baby and herself, that she would always be there for her, to talk to and guide her through the rough times. To make sure that she never made the mistakes Blair did. Blair wanted to be the mother her mother never was, nor could be.

As Blair reached her bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She really was beautiful, but she wasn't the Blair she had been a year-and-a-half ago, she wasn't a mother and still had no idea of what had happened between her best friend and her boyfriend. Most importantly, she hadn't turned around and done the exact same thing to her boyfriend's best friend, who happened to be none other than New York's greatest womanizer Chuck Bass, who had probably beat out his father's record by the first day of their tenth grade year.

She turned on the water, undressed and got in the shower, unsure of what to make of what she had seen in her self in the mirror.

She got out of the shower, and walked towards her closet to find Serena on her bed, holding a cooing baby Brooke.

"B, there you are. Come on, we have to get you to school."

"Why are you holding Brooke?"

"She was crying. Your mom said I could pick her up. She really is beautiful Blair. You two look so alike. She could probably pass as your sister."

Serena was trying to joke with Blair, but noticed that she immediately tensed on the subject.

_It must be really hard for Blair. _Serena thought to herself. _Both of her parents moved on so quickly, and now, a sister._

"Hey, I'm going to put Brooke down in the nursery. Why don't you get dressed and get your make-up done, that way we can maybe pick up a few croissants and some coffee on the way to school."

Serena left the bedroom before Blair had a chance to reply. Blair turned to her closet to retrieve one of her horrible navy blue, wool, school-issued, uniform skirts that all of the Constance Billard girls were required to wear and pulled it on over her La Perla panties. Through her pregnancy, Blair had constantly watched what she ate, and exercised daily, to avoid embarrassing stretch marks. She had had a few at first, but none were still visible. She pulled a plain, clean, crisp white oxford shirt off of a hanger, and buttoned it over her matching bra. Blair then chose a matching shrunken, navy blazer, and navy suede flats to her uniform. As an added touch, Blair pinned a small diamond brooch to the lapel of the blazer. She had dropped the headbands when she moved to France. They seemed too innocent, compared to the person she had becoming.-

As Blair was applying a light layer of navy mascara on her eyelashes, and adding a light pink blush to her flawless skin, Serena came back to her room.

"Hey B, are you ready yet?" Serena asked, walking into Blair's bedroom.

"Almost", was Blair's reply as she swiped a pink lipstick with a light red tint across her lips. She didn't recall buying or wearing the lipstick before, but she didn't care. The color did look good on her. With one last swipe of a brush through her long, professionally straightened dark hair, now with long side-sweeping bangs, Blair was ready.

"Hey Serena, could you wait outside a minute?" Blair asked of her best friend.

"Sure, but don't take long. We won't have time for the croissants!" was Serena's exasperated shout as she entered the Waldorf elevator doors and headed down.

Blair walked into the nursery one last time before she left to school. She didn't worry about leaving Brooke at home when she went to school in France. Her gay father had hired a tutor for her to learn in France, so she'd be caught up when she returned to her school in New York.

Blair picked up her daughter one last time, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye baby. Mommy will see you later."

With that, one single tear fell from Blair's eyes. She turned and grabbed her bag. Blair walked to their elevator, and pressed the button down, to meet with her fabulous blonde friend, to pick up a quick before school breakfast of coffee and croissants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck had slept very well the previous night, even though he should have bee a little worried at seeing Blair again. As he got up he looked over to a blonde lying on the far opposite side of the bed. Chuck got up and walked over to the side of the bed where the sleeping girl lay, and grabbed her arm. The blonde girl immediately woke up and attempted to pull Chuck back down on the bed with her. Chuck resisted the girl's lame attempt.

"Get out!" he told the girl.

She immediately stared at him disbelievingly. Chuck repeated himself, only louder.

"Get Out! I said get the fuck out! Slut." He murmured the last word in a disgusted manner and walked away, knowing the blonde-haired girl would now see herself out of the room.

As the girl scrambled to gather her clothes and put them back on, Chuck walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. Drinking early in the morning, was for him something new, yet by now he was used to it.

E noticed he was

He gulped back the last of his scotch and headed off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before school. He looked in the mirror, more disgusted with his dark circles under his eyes, and needing-a-shave face than he was with the girl he had brought home from Victrola the night before. He could have sworn he saw every thing in his face; emotions open like a book.

After his showered, he hurriedly got dressed in his school uniform and applied his cologne, before grabbing his signature scarf, and walking down to his driver books in hand. He momentarily thought about skipping school today, but he wouldn't let Blair Waldorf get the best of him again. He had to prove if not her, to himself that Blair was just another girl in his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair and Serena had decided to walk that morning, and were still enjoying their breakfast of croissants and lattes when they arrived at school. When they reached the adjoining school buildings of Constance and St. Jude everyone was already there. In the distance she saw Nate, surrounded by drooling underclassman girls who were throwing themselves at him, really. Blair turned with disgust only to see Chuck in the center of another circle, but this one of friends. She was sure Chuck was telling them all about his latest conquest. Then, Chuck looked up, and was staring right back at Blair. She hadn't noticed at first, but when she did, she could hear herself gasp, and was sure everyone else could too. As Blair looked away, Serena grabbed Blair's elbow in a motherly fashion. With this, Blair immediately regained her Waldorf composure, and walked right up to Hazel's group of followers. The group where had been a leader of just a year and a half ago.

"Well, hello girls!" Blair said with a faux and well practiced smile. "Anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing as good as when you left." It was little Jenny Humphrey that had decided to answer Blair question.

Blair ignored the remark and turned towards Hazel.

"Are you still pinning for Chuck? I heard you begged him for a turn when I left."

Hazel's face turned bright red at Blair's remark.

"Well I'm surprised to hear such a rumor. And no, I refuse to sleep with someone who slept with their best friend's girlfriend."

"But didn't you sleep with Ben. He did sleep with Miles' girlfriend, what's her name, right?" Kati stupidly pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't her name like, Kieran or something?" Isabelle, or Is, even more stupidly added.

Hazel was mad, but gained her composure quickly, though not as quick as to not let Blair and Serena see, who read her like an open book.

"Come on girls, we are best not to be associated with such…people." With her last remark, Hazel turned and walked away, with Jenny scolding Kati and Is as they followed Hazel up the steps of the school.

"Hey! Dan, over here!" Serena shouted, a huge smile gracing her lips.

"S, I'm going to go. I need to go talk to a few teachers before class." Blair had already talked to the teachers ahead of time, but she didn't want to be the third wheel in Serena and Dan's before school make-out session. Although it may save her a trip to the bathroom, in case she broke down and gave into her 'stress-induced regurgitation'.

As she turned to walk down the steps, she bumped into one of the last people she had wanted to see that day.

"Bass, I haven't seen you in awhile. How is the Van der Woodsen-Bass wedding coming along?" Blair's voice didn't tremble in the slightest, which was exactly what she was hoping for.

"Waldorf, why don't you walk away? I don't want you to make another _mistake_. By the way, is the only reason you are talking to me because my good friend, Nathaniel, won't? Or because no one will, and I am a last resort?" Chuck sneered, venom obvious in his voice.

"Oh Bass, don't flatter yourself. Both you and I know that you are even beneath being a last resort. More like, someone to use. That is what I did, isn't it. Oh wait, no. I was the one used and _rode hard and put away wet _like one of your father's Arabian horses. You should be happy _I'm _the one talking to you after the stunt you pulled with Gossip Girl. You had me lose everything and running away, and then to use those words. You are the one that doesn't deserve _me _Charles Bass. I really don't know what I ever saw in you. I should have known you'd pull something after that stunt at the Debutante Ball."

Blair turned and walked off trying to mask her emotions while, leaving Chuck standing in shock. He really did hate what she did to him. Chuck had thought he was in love with her on her birthday, but was convinced it was purely infatuation. She had always been the only girl that had ever really been off limits to him.

The first bell rang, and Chuck trudged off to class, unsure of how he felt about Blair. She could get on his nerves sometimes, and be a real bitch to him, but even so, she had her loving, vulnerable side; both of which Chuck had no idea what to do with. That was one thing they had in common. They masked their emotions for society. Don't give reason for anyone to say anything, they won't say anything. Chuck would hide behind a mask of careless nights with women, and ridiculous amounts of alcohol. Blair with her perfect relationship with Nate, her endless followers, and constantly chairing a multitude of events. Chuck was seen as an asshole, Blair as perfect. They got their way, as long as no one saw what they were really going through.

_If only they saw how similar they were._

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. I put a lot of thought into it with your reviews, which were all great by the way. I need a few ideas to get Chuck and Blair back together and get the baby thing out in the open. By the way, did I do a good job with the characters and gossip girl? I try to imagine them actually saying these things before I write it. What did you think? By the way, it is a longer chapter for all of you greedy readers. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Plus, I will consider ALL of your ideas for the story. I really have no idea what to do with Blair and Chuck.**

**Love and Thank You,**

**Brookie **


End file.
